A mild case of anmesia
by Shelia13
Summary: One day when all walking home from a mission, a mysterious girl appears, Natsu & Gray's idea leads her to a mild case of anmesia leading to her not remembering where she's from or her past, which is about to put everyone at Fariy Tail in danger,start lame
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail-consider 3rd person writing

"Really, do we have to go this way?" someone shouted as I looked up from behind the tree watching them all wonder around, lost, like I was. I stared at them for about ten minutes before anyone took notice. "We are begin watched" they suddenly declared as the pink-haired one went around destroying the forest. As I stumbled out behind a tree the cold wind slight to the right, stumbling over my own feet. "Pretty" the flying cat sighed as an icicle hit my leg, they were everywhere suddenly as I looked around everything reflecting off the beautiful jewels of snow.

"Is she an ice, too?" Erza asked skipping the word wizard. "No, I made her stumble" the one with the long blue and white coat sighed as I sat on the round my green headband struggling to keep my hair together as I brushed down my orange shirt, attached to the yellow scar tied around my waist it stretched down into a green ruffle-ly dress. "I'm, lost" I let fall out of my mouth as quickly as I came as they all dropped their weapons in shock. As I pressed my hand to my mouth in a fist closing my eyes, hoping that maybe just by a stroke of fate, maybe a little piece of luck and a prayer I might not get hurt. "Are you okay?" one of them asked me as I opened my eyes my face became so warm. "Gray don't stand so close! You're scaring her!" the one named Natsu shouted as I smiled a little, watching them be comfortable enough to argue. "Ignore him, maybe you can walk with us" Lucy suggested as everyone froze staring at me as if they were waiting for an answer.

"I'd love too" I smiled as Lucy helped me up. They smiled leading me back to the city. "Where's she from?" the guild master said as I sat near the bar "We found her in the woods" Erza sighed "she was lost, and so where we, than Natsu & Gray thought it'd be a great idea to go snowboarding and she hit her head an she can't remember everything almost and where she's form she had also forgotten" Erza sighed as I looked up she had patted me like a child. "Since this sounds like your whole team's fault…Gray will have to watch her and she'll stay at Lucy's place" the guild master sighed as they all turned to me strange looks on their faces. "Just take her on missions with you" he sighed as I was startled; surely someone like me would never survive one of these missions I had heard of some many times. Everyone looked up "That's crazy!" they all shouted, but in the end I was stuck following Gray around. I sat there watching him train, from high in a tree I wasn't really sure how I had gotten up there. "It's really pretty" I smiled at the girl who was next to me watching him, she simply nodded. So I took the time to observe my surroundings, she was looking like she just came back from one of these missions that the guild's rumors always talked about, deadly, dangerous, and kind of exciting, the edges of her clothing where ripped up, small cuts along the sides, but nothing too much, she didn't even have any cuts on her or bruises she was perfectly fine.

"Your outfits pretty too" I smiled as she flinched blushing. "Gray, Lyvia's sweet " Juvia shouted as he looked up his ankles surrounded in a field of icicle roses. AS Gray smiled up at us his coat blowing everywhere "Juvia loves it" she laughed as I was helped down (they were hoping that I wouldn't hit my head again) "Well you help me take care of her, I've never really, well I'm not, she's got a form of amnesia, actually she hit her head, I've never actually had anyone to take care of, other than kill you know what I mean" Gray sighed all confused "Gray seems frustrated, Juvia will help" she smiled back at him the way she was acting, it was like the first time he was acting in such a way. "juvia will take care of her" she said rushing off my writs in hand. We had finally gotten into town as she flipped threw various amounts of frilly, pink, sparkly dresses till she stopped at the one that looked like it didn't belong. She pulled out a light blue, double strapped, silk dress where the sky blue bow hid the zipper.

"Wow, you sure pick these well" I smiled "Juvia is happy you like it" she smiled. Man, this was getting annoying why couldn't she talk normal "what are you doing?" I asked sweetly as she pulled my headband off replacing it with a blue one "we can go back now" she smiled as the shop door blew up. "Sorry we were just in a rush" the cowboy said as Juvia bought the dress tying my hair into a box. As they grabbed my wrist "Princess Sylvia come with us" they shouted pulling me away. "It's Juvia's job to help protect her" Juvia shouted "Yeah we know, but we came prepared" they sighed zapping her as she fainted. "Juvia!" I cried tears in my eyes. AS they dragged me out the western like carriage. "You hurt her" I shouted crying as the rain suddenly turned into ice.  
Everything falling right on the carriage leaving rips and tears in the fabric. "I told you not to upset her!" the carriage driver shouted back "but none of us are wizards!" they shouted "that's the reason we where in our dark guilds best choice" they replied trying to figure out what happened "make sure that Juvia girl still knocked out" they replied to each other as they braced threw the storm leaving me in the back of the cabin/carriage to bang rapidly on the door. "Step away from the door" someone shouted at the shop as I sat there the hail pouring in "Juvia! Juvia!" I screeched as the voice outside suddenly echoed "Juvia" in a soft whisper, only a few bracing steps in the snow where heard. 'Juvia thinks Sylvia is over there" she sighed as they ripped it open with ice "your okay!" I smiled as static came off of her "No, Juvia just couldn't let Gray down" She smiled fainting "she's weak against electricity" he sighed picked her up "We should get that off before it damages your ankle anymore" he sighed 'you've got to carry Juvia" i mumbled as he picked up and ice shard smashing it several times against the carriage to shatter the metal.  
"just gunna borrow this" he shouted putting Juvia down near the front of the carriage as they all nodded, beat up. "She'll be fine we just need to get back" he said driving like a madman, I guess that's what Fairy Tail wizards where like when protecting their guild members.  
"Hold onto her" he snapped he really didn't need too yell though, as I looked at her feet. "She's turning into water!" I screeched "I figured, in the past several days she's been exposed to so much electric she's starting to diffuse" he shouted as I placed her on a blanket so she wouldn't misplace her feet or fall out of the carriage as the cart slammed against a building sending us flying into a wall.  
"Gray?" I asked unable to jump up, with Juvia there. "Take care of Juvia stay with the carriage" he shouted the next couple minutes only silence occurred.  
"Sylvia?"  
"yeah?"  
"It doesn't hail around here, was that you?"  
"...I don't know..."  
The cart had finally stopped at the guild as he slipped his arms under her picking her up bridal-style as he kicked the guild door in. I was beginning to get a little jealous, but currently I didn't care I was too worried over Juvia.  
"What's the big idea?" Everyone (who was inside the guild) screeched he had iced over most the chairs and the tables Juvia laid there on he table "Probably to give her more water if she begins to evaporate" I thought "Gi-ji-san" Levy screeched as Gray struggled for everyone to understand what was going on.  
"her chemical structure is freaking out!" Natsu came over and began to poke her "NATSU!" Erza freaked, everyone running around like total nut jobs not sure what to do with anything. "Sylvia, I need you to hold still" Erza whispered climbing into the cart as Erza picked up the iced over chain "he works fast thank goodness" Erza smiled raising a sword above my head as it came clashing down and smashed. Bits and pieces flying everywhere as the metal clashed against the cart. "Thank you Erza" I whispered as she escorted me inside. "Just a couple of stupid robbers" Gray sighed shaking his head wondering how they knew about Juvia's powers or why such a high voltage.  
"Gi-ji-san! She's falling apart!" Levy's voice shouted from upstairs as everyone ran around in a huge panic a couple of people had only just come back from missions, Jet and Roy had been sent out by Levy to fetch some things and had just came back from, while Gajeel had just returned at the same time.  
"Sorry" I whispered as I looked down at Juvia "Juvia" I whispered sitting on one of the ice frozen over chairs "She'll be fine in the morning" Gray sighed walking towards the bulletin. "I have an idea" Erza whispered than snuck over to Gray as his face slowly grew brighter and brighter, they where soon arguing about her plan.  
"Lucy! Take Sylvia home immediately!" the master shouted as Lucy showed up at my side.

The story may change back to first person I'm not really sure about how I'm writing it right now, so it's whatever comes a crossed better but the plot will remain the same, when the plot is discovered.

(3rd person)

"Juvia feels so weak" a small voice whispered as the darkness seemed to engulf the room. Slowly seeming to become brighter and brighter, as everyone in the room began staring at her. She barely noticed anything as she looked up "Are you okay?" Gray smiled at her as she turned so red she melted into water. "Erza that was such a mean scheme!" Lucy shouted staring at Juvia wondering if, (could?) she help collect Juvia back together. "I told you she'd melt" someone shouted as Mira-Jane wrote down something to gossip about later.  
"So what happened?" Lucy asked as Sylvia followed her home staring at the water, the ripples in the water splashing as a smooth breeze swept on by. "I don't know these people came by and they attacked Juvia with this electric tazzer, than they grabbed me and ran" I whispered shaking my head "do you think it was a trap to lure Juvia?" Carla asked as Wendy appeared along side of us. "I don't know, but if they wanted Juvia than they where stupid" Lucy sighed "why" "do you know how crazy powerful that girl is? Like she'd destroy them all in a second" Lucy mumbled suddenly thinking to herself "unless it was something about Gray, than maybe she'd be distracted the whole time" Lucy continued mumbling away wondering what was going on.  
"I don't know" I sighed holding my sides "Well the least we can do is get you a new outfit, can't have you wandering around like that" Lucy smiled as Wendy and Carla waved goodbye on a separate passage way to go to the apartments. "Lucy, I kind of like the outfit Juvia gave me" I sighed pulling at the bow. "Than well get you a spare outfit to wear when I fix that one up, okay?" Lucy sighed finally as we arrived at a stored "Lucy" I mumbled unsure as she shook her head "well we will have to come back tomorrow, seems all the shops are closed" Lucy sighed finally as we begun heading home her shoes clacking against the pavement like she had the long day I had. "Lucy, is it really okay to walk home in the dark like this?" Sylvia mumbled clinging to Lucy's shirt "yeah it'll be fine" she laughed hysterically as the lights lightning the darkening streets flickered. "I come home this way almost everyday" Lucy sighed "Is that safe? I mean what if you get a stalker or something?" Sylvia replied looking behind her, as her nails dug into Lucy's shirt "Sylvia, if you keep digging your nails into my shirt, I might have to mend that too you know" Lucy sighed not really looking forward to learning the task, since now it's going to be highly expensive repairs to all her clothing, begin in a guild in all, not to mention on Natsu's destructive as ever team.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered her feet growing even more destructive sounding in her panic. "I'll fix it, I'll fix it" Sylvia mumbled panicking looking around for some way to fix it. "It's, okay" Lucy shouted as suddenly Sylvia screamed "Sylvia!" she shouted running down to the bridge that Sylvia was at "what is that?" she screeched at a _**giant **_rat. "That would be a rat" Lucy sighed looking down at it from the opposite side of Sylvia. "Poor thing, I think it's lost" Sylvia smiled "No! Sylvia don't touch that thing!" Lucy shouted seeming completely appalled. "You shouldn't let people with amnesia, wander around in the streets all alone like that, Lucy" a voice from behind Sylvia smiled "do I know you?" Lucy asked looking up as the entire world seemed to suddenly be surrounded by a giant purple fog. "You won't get the chance to, I do apologize" the voice smiled as Sylvia suddenly fell to the ground "Sylvia!" Lucy shouted jumping up and running closer "This girl is of no interest to you" that single person sighed picking Sylvia up.  
"What do you mean? Sylvia is my friend!" Lucy shouted "And if you don't contain your power, her power is going to kill you" that person sighed holding Sylvia like a little child would hold a rag doll. "Is that her name? I wish they would give us our targets names sometimes, all's I have is this picture" the person mumbled comparing Sylvia's face to the picture. "You don't even know her name and yet you're kidnapping her!" Lucy screamed charging towards that person who was standing on the bridge just over the river. As the person threw Sylvia in front of them "a human shield is extremely low!" Lucy mumbled "but effective" as the person picked up Sylvia by her hip, her head hanging down towards the street.  
"Can't you at least explain why?" Lucy shouted taking another step "You don't know why? Are you sure you brought this girl to a guild? Are you sure any of them had any powers? Are you sure you don't know why?" the person cackled acting as if Lucy already knew.  
"If you where her friend why didn't she tell you?"  
"She hit her head, she's forgotten"  
"that's almost hysterical enough to laugh at, but that also puts me in a dangerous position" the person sighed the entire vicinity begin covered in a bright light. It felt so warm, yet so evil.

The next day

"Guess I've screwed up now" a voice whispered above Lucy's head as she slowly began to open her eyes. "Sylvia..." Lucy whispered barely awake, something that felt like sunlight brushing threw her hair, the river rumbling on by. "This isn't _my _river, the one at home, it's so calm, this one it's strong, ruff, and unsteady" Lucy slowly opened her eyes looking around to see Loki, Natsu, Gray, and Erza all looked straight towards her.  
"He took Sylvia" Lucy whispered "Damn, and I just remembered too" Gray sighed throwing the pan Erza had handed him to cook as he stormed away. "I wonder what he remembered" Natsu mumbled looking towards Lucy as she got up. "Why didn't you call?" Loki asked turning to her from what Erza was doing trying to make them all busy as Lucy looked around at their surroundings, it almost looked as if they where having a normal camping trip and she just got up in the middle of it all. "I felt, so empty...like something had been removed, I couldn't think straight I didn't know who to ask for help." Lucy said looking away.  
**Meanwhile** somewhere far, far, far, away...okay it really wasn't that far away but it had felt like it to everyone.  
"Is she awake?"  
"No idea, I think it's better if she stays that way I mean we're a dark _wizard_ guild for goodness sake" someone fretted "Everyone shut up" a loud voice boomed from above "yes master" even in this dark guild the chain of respect was also looked out for, especially by their master, who ruled with fear hoping that would be good enough to replace the respect. "who wants to be the one to interrogate her?" one of the wizards shouted "are you nuts? Why would we want to?" the guild erupted into an argument. "Shut up! This girl was not captured for interrogation!" the master said from his place above the others at the top of the stairwell in the mansion. "is it a trap?"  
"NO"  
"revenge?"  
"No"  
"Than what's the point? Isn't she sister to Juvia Lockser?" they shouted "Does she even look remotely similar?" their master shouted from outside the corridors. Around the same time Sylvia was opening her eyes listening to all of the words outside of the dungeon. "Hi, Sylvia, we've rescued you from the dark guild named Fairy Tail" someone smiled entering the dudgeon as Sylvia looked towards the floor. "we do apologize about the dudgeon, but all of our guild members are using the temporary homes" they replied against "I do apologize, but the attack to save you from one of the more notorious members of their dark guild Lucy was accidentally hit on you, I do apologize" the member from before mumbled as Sylvia slowly sat up shaking. "If they say apologize that much I wonder if they are telling the truth, would a dark guild member be apologizing constantly?" Sylvia thought to herself backing away into a corner.  
"Don't be stupid! You're obviously going to frighten her" the other member shouted at the one that tried sitting next to Sylvia. As another guild member barged in, smashing everything in sight. Sylvia quickly bit her lip, "This isn't right, I could feel it, Lucy was kind, so where the rest of them, they cared about each other a whole lot, does that mean I'm in danger?" Sylvia thought her heart beginning to pound quicker and quicker, as her breathing went off patterned. "And you've officially scared her now we are all going to die" the member still near the door shouted.  
As the whole entire place began shaking some members where attacking each other so they could be safe during the 'earthquake'. The place was shaking none of the lights would work, and it felt as if a tornado was coming crashing threw as a burst of lightening smashed threw the roof. "You're an elemental and the closest to her...get...out" the other sighed using sharp intonation


	2. Chapter 2

Last time- "It'll help trust me" Loki smiled as Lucy looked towards Natsu "everyone! Grab onto something!" Loki shouted at his former and still guild, everyone looked back at him puzzled, as the wind picked up scattered in ice, storms beginning spinning their deadly web outside...they where too late.

**Chapter 2**

I looked around the area, everything was on fire like little glowing freaky monsters slowly beginning to stretch and consume everything. "What is this?" I mumbled biting my lip down hard as the points of the toes on my shoes turned towards each other; I held my hips still trying to figure everything out. As something suddenly clicked, a feeling on nauseating terror and rush, as my heart began pounding.  
Sweat dripped down my back, as I looked around. "Sylvia, get a hold of yourself" someone had been speaking to me? Loki stared into Sylvia's shaking eyes they weren't locked on just anything, they weren't locked on _anything_ to begin with, they looked around as if searching for something real. Like nothing was real. The tornado blew round and round as hail smashed the window they had for a roof, the fire becoming intense(r) than it was before, thunder cracked down in the building, from the inside, rain pounded to the points it was cutting people. "SYLVIA" Lucy shouted from under her rocking table as the entire place begun shaking at the same time.

Tears flew out of Sylvia's eye lashes as the wind batted everyone around, but her. Nothing touched her; she was in a perfect little ray of sunshine in the center of all of this chaos. "Someone stop her!" the dark guild members shouted "What do you expect us to do? We didn't even know she could do this! We didn't even know how she wound up with us!" one of the Fairy Tail members shouted back, everyone was still screaming at the top of their lungs at each other. Loki looked towards the master's of the guild; begin the only one who truly understood what was going on.

Evergreen slowly began to approach the two as Loki struggle threw the center of it all, apart from that perfect circle of sunlight; just on the outside was one of the worse storms, defending her body while she wasn't _technically _conscious. "Get away from them" someone shouted afraid that Sylvia would take in Evergreen's power and turn them all to stone, slowly everything began stop as everyone looked towards the center of the room. Statues there Sylvia standing there arms spread out staring at the sky and Loki reaching for her one arm in front of his eyes trying to see.

"LOKI!" Lucy screamed everything that was blown around fell.

.


	3. Invisble yet There

**Chapter 3-The invisible yet there **

Everything around was so calm, a giant light radiating from around the place, as the warm morning air brushed someone's hand, giggles followed by laughing and than into hysterical laughter as children's shoes hit the ground running.

"You shouldn't run off like that all the time" a voice laughed smiling

"I'm sorry"

"Come on you're starting to sound like..."

The words faded into the darkness as someone strained to hear the words seeming as if they where the last things anyone could ever, or would ever hear, as if their lives depended on such a thing. "Are these my memories?" Sylvia thought to herself looking to open her eyes as she saw nothing, but black scattered around her as it seemed she was floating threw space.

"Sylvia! I'm so sorry! I just, I just forgot...please I know you can't forgive me, but..." the words seemed as if they where foul somehow sort of bittersweet and ironic as they echoed out to the girl floating threw the darkness. Her hair outstretched as she floated there on her back looking towards where the voices had come from.

"Sylvia listen to me, very carefully, you must go with them..._now_...you'll understand someday" a female voice said harshly yet there was kindness listed in that voice. "Wait! Don't go! I need to ask you something!" both the voice from the girl screeched as Sylvia outstretched her hand, and a voice that gruffly imitated her own. "Mother!" the voice screamed as Sylvia looked down towards her cheeks. "I don't understand it, and yet I'm crying" she whispered to herself as the black abyss only echoed her loneliness.

"I'm alone" Sylvia whispered to herself covering her eyes as tears spewed out of them "so alone" she whispered as something sparkly slipped out of her pocket, she reached down picking up the handkerchief.

"why would I need this stupid thing?"

"who knows it'll come in handy!"

"It's got sparkles on it whose gunna be able to use that!"

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy where all arguing over that handkerchief before they had even thought of giving it to her. She stared at its beauty in wonder. "It's beautiful" she whispered "if you like it so much than I'll just buy it" Lucy smiled handing it to her "you don't have to" Sylvia whispered back to her "you might need it one day, they can be used in a various amount of ways, like a banana and stuff" Lucy said trying to make something up on the spot just because she said it was pretty.

"I'm **not **alone I've got Fairy Tail" Sylvia smiled finally able to find the perfect place to put her feet down. "And I _have _decided, I will trust my friends" Sylvia smiled walking towards the blinding light in her darkness. "Hello?" Sylvia smiled cheerfully as she finally stepped into the green grassy area that rose to about her ankles. .

As she entered the are looking at the huge place, it was a field no trees around for miles, no nothing, just grass, with a beautiful blue sky, not even a cloud in sight. As Sylvia looked towards three seemingly like children playing.

"Aries" Sylvia whispered walking forwards as she saw three people standing three having a conversation, close enough to see, yet too far away to here. "And Loke? But who's that?" Sylvia whispered looking at the children as she tried to get closer a hand grabbed her shoulder "don't get any closer they can't answer you their only memories" a voice whispered as she turned around to see Loke standing there. "What happened to us, how'd we get here? What is this?" Sylvia whispered "No surprise you got here, your body is more attuned to the spirit world links, I bet your mind was looking for a way out of Evergreen's specialty." Loke sighed "We're statues?" Sylvia asked appalled.

"Yes, but the only thing we can do now is trust them"

"So how come I have this memory to."

"It's a long story"

"From my impression we've got time"

**Note from Author- well you can't say there's not chapter 3, but if you don't find it that doesn't matter it won't affect where you are, it's actually not that hard to find, it's there. But it's pretty much a filler since I'm stuck on Chapter 4 not really sure what to write, but I think the filler is quite interesting it leaves you in suspense you should try in read it if you find it (if you can)**


End file.
